Bellatrix's Lullaby
by Pantherstrike
Summary: Bellatrix sings to the Deatheaters. A cracky musical fic based on the Lion King 2 songs. A drarry of course though completely PG. I enjoyed writing this almost too much.


Okay this has been bugging me to write and then fanfiction was being a butt. So i have had a recent opsession with the Lion King. this is from the lion king 2 and lyrics belong to (i believe) elton john. (not sure.) watch lion king 2 if you don't get it or it seems familiar. Enjoy this musical piece of Drarry fluff!

Lucius Malfoy nearly howled in outrage. He stood stiff, back ramrod straight. His son, HIS SON was cavorting with Harry Potter and the Red Haired Commoners! So this was the reason he wanted to spend the day shopping instead of spending the day training with his aunt. This was probably where he spent his holidays in 2nd and 3rd year! And if he didn't stop it, it would be where he would spend his forth!

His eyes widened. Harry Potter, terror of his existence, defeater of his lord, Dumbledore's shining star was holding hands with his son! Out of all the things in the world! 14 years of hard work training and raising his son to follow in his footsteps wasted!

He strode forward and took pleasure in the suddenly pale faces of the children. Draco took a step closer, half-way shielding the Potter child and his friends with his body. His son lowering himself to spend time with mudbloods, blood-traitors and the enemy! "Father I can explain."

"I hope there is no problem here." Arthur Weasley came into view blocking Lucius's path. "Lucius"

He smiled coldly. "Arthur." He saw Molly Weasley and some older of their brood come up, flanking them. The werewolf and half-giant joined them along with a large black dog. He was horribly outnumbered. "There is no problem here. I was just collecting, my son a little early if you don't mind. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with him."

Arthur saw the pale boy flinch in the corner of his eye and nudged him forward hoping to Merlin the boy will forgive him. "Then we are finished here."

Lucius put a heavy hand down upon his son's shoulder. "Oh no, I do believe we have barely begun." He bared his teeth in a shadow of a smile directly at Potter and the boy glared back. He tightened his grip on his son's shoulder with almost bruising force and turned away. "Come along Draco." The tone was laced with poison.

Harry whispered "bye". The blonde mouthed 'bye' back and turned to what he thought was almost certain doom.

~In Malfoy Manor~

Draco sat in the armchair in the drawing room waiting for what, he didn't know. His father hadn't said a word and only had pointed to the armchair and once Draco had sat, Lucius had stormed out. He was terrified. And became even more so when he heard a familiar cackle. "Oh Dragon!" came the singsong voice of his Aunt Bellatrix. She flew through the doors a whirlwind of dark magic. His father came in behind her.

He paled, for his twisted aunt was holding a dagger. She twirled the knife in her hand like she would twirl her wand. She twirled it faster and faster until it was a flashing blur. "Now!" She suddenly stopped. "What exactly have you been doing to leave your dear father incapable of speech!"

"Nothing!" his eyes focused on the knife. "Nothing?" His father croaked "you were, were… frolicking with mudbloods and traitors that's what! He was cavorting with Harry Potter!"

Bella's face hardened.

"Who has made us outsiders?" Bella demanded. "Potter!" "Who killed our Lord!" "Potter!" he gasped out petrified. The dagger was coming closer and closer to his neck, the wielder of it in his face. "What, have we taught you about them!" He shrank back in the chair. "I- I'm sorry! I was hoping that he and I could possibly be—"

"Friends!" His aunt taunted. "You thought you'd get to the Chosen One, and Dumbledore would welcome you with open arms? What an idea."

She stopped.

"What an idea! "You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you! You have the great conniving mind of a true Slytherin!"

Bella laughed in his face and spun around to laugh in his fathers "don't you see? Your boy is a genius! A true Slytherin to the core" she hissed happily. "What an idea! Get to Dumbledore through his golden boy, gain his trust over years of hard work and when our Master rises to power, when the time comes, he strikes!" she threw the dagger into the wall right above Lucius's head.

She conjured a soft blanket and wrapped it around the boy. "I now see the path, to our glorious return to power!"

Draco whispered softly struggling against the blanket. "But I don't—"

"Hush!" She harsh snap made him freeze. "Hush" came the gentle whisper. "You must be exhausted after the stress of surrounding yourself with them."

She smiled. "Sleep my little dragon. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong… you will be a King." She sang softly. He got out of the chair and tried not to run to bed, "Goodnight" he croaked. "Goodnight, my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies." He all but sprinted to his chambers.

She gathered the Death eaters around her. "The boy is key" they murmured. "The key to power"

Bellatrix cast wisps of smoke around her. "I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did," knives flew out of their hidden sheaths on her wrists embedding themselves in the Manor's walls above the heads of her minions. "I get a little tense" she finished.

She stood upon the table and wrapped her cloak around her. "But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed."

"Cause it sooths my inner kitty" she pet her hair "and it helps me get some rest."

"The sound of Dumble's dying gasp! And Potter squealing in my grasp! His followers, their mournful cries! That's my Lullaby" she jumped off the table and twirled her wand strutting down the middle of the isle of Death eaters

"Now the past I've tried forgetting. And my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live." On the last word sparks flew out of her wand.

Snape joined in dryly vanishing the sparks which had reached the rug. 'So you found yourself somebody, who'd chase Potter up a tree."

Bella got up in his personal bubble and hissed in his face. "Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me"

Bella jumped back up onto the table and faced the death eaters "The melody of angry growls! A counter point of painful howls! A symphony of death, Oh My! That's my lullaby!"

She sighed and conjured a dragon of flame playing with it letting it lick her skin. 'Tom is gone, but Bella's still around. To train this little lad, till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!" She clapped her hands together and the flame dragon burst around her.

Lucius glared towards the door leading to his son's bedchambers. "Sleep you little poofer', Lucius hissed. He caught Severus's eyes "I mean precious little thing"

Severus brushed him aside scowling. "One day when he's big and strong…"

"He will be a King!" Bella shouted echoing through the manor

'The pounding of the drums of war, the thrill of Draco's snake-like core!" she crowed.

They all chanted encouraged "They joy of vengeance! Death Defy!

'I can hear the cheering!" she sang. "With him we will fly!" came the chanting.

"Payback time is nearing! And then our flag with fly!" she stood on the throne at the head of the table and raised her arms up to the stars. "Against a blood red sky!"

They all ended with a fiery crescendo. "That's my lullaby!"

Dark clouds circled the Manor and dipped it in a black fog and dark magic.

But by that time Draco was halfway to the burrow in the Twin's flying ford Angela, sleeping peacefully to the lullaby of Harry softly petting his hair.


End file.
